


Battlefield Dilemmas

by wildcursive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ignis is a mess, M/M, Noctis is reckless, Timed Quest, but also the sensible one this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcursive/pseuds/wildcursive
Summary: A reckless decision by Noctis leads Ignis to a startling revelation on the battlefield.For Ignoct week 2018: Timed quest #3





	Battlefield Dilemmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is ultra rushed, but I really wanted to participate in this timed quest event, so I hope it's ok. I just loved the prompt and I hope a did a decent job of it. Please enjoy! Subtitle: Ignis Scientia has a love crisis in the middle of the battlefield.

“Sometimes I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you,” an exasperated Ignis mutters under his breath as Noctis’ spear flies right past him on its way to embed itself into the nearest beast, its owner following soon after.

“What was that, Specs?” he yells gleefully in response, somersaulting over the garula.

Ignis’ brain finally catches up with his mouth and he momentarily freezes before the snap of sharp jaws behind him brings him back to alertness.

“If you missed that shot the garula would have mangled you,” he yells back, jamming his polearm into the sahagin’s neck.

They dispatch the beasts without much more than a few scrapes between the four of them. They are no novices and as such, it's the lack of foresight on Noct’s part that led to Ignis’ frustration. Eager to secure their dinner, the Prince had rushed to attack a small pack of garula, heedless of the dozen or so sahagin lurking just close enough to be attracted by the commotion. Ignis had seen them at the last moment, but by the time he had called out a warning Noctis’ weapon was already flying. He will have time later at camp to discuss with him the need for assessing the situation before jumping recklessly into the fray - yet another lecture, Noct would say.

First however, Ignis needs to make sure he will be able to face his charge for said talk. He doesn’t know if he is mortified more at his own indiscreetness or at the fact that he had been obvious to this affection he apparently holds for the man he is supposed to guide and protect. And he does, fervently. Realization is swift, now that the dam has been broken and Ignis thinks of all the times he has gone above and beyond, convinced he was guided by loyalty and devotion to the throne and to its successor as his closest friend. He can see them for what they really were now – each night he stayed to watch over Noct when he was unwell, each attempt at recreating the Tenebraen pastries, rushing to his side at the smallest sign of something wrong. Ignis realizes now it is not because of the duty that has been drilled into him to the point of consuming his whole being, it is because he cannot have a world without Noctis in it. Love then is an easy admission to make, if only in front of himself.

“Hey, Specs, you alright there?” Noctis’ voice pulls him out of his thoughts so suddenly Ignis almost trips over his own feet.

“Indeed, just contemplating a new recipe.”

“Right, can’t wait to try it.”

Ignis needs to come up with a new recipe fast.

* * *

He does not come up with anything, but uses the garula steaks they acquired for a meal that is accepted by his companions with the usual delight. It is only later, once the dishes are clean and the bedrolls are set that Ignis settles near the fire for a surprisingly much needed session of King’s Knight. Anything to stop the thoughts that are not letting him have a moment of peace now.

A hand on his shoulder startles him later, how much he cannot tell. His battery is at 3% and he can feel the onset of a terrible headache.

“Specs.”

He lifts his head to look at the object of his affections. Noct is standing in front of him, clothes a bit rumpled, so he must have gone to bed and then gotten up again. How long has Ignis been playing? He doesn’t think to look at the time, because the other man’s hand is still on his shoulder and he is standing a bit too close for comfort.

“For the smartest person I know, Specs, you can be so dim sometimes,” he says leaning in so close Ignis can feel his breath on his face.

“You heard me the first time on the battlefield,” he breathes, because recent events excluded, he is still more perceptive than most.

“I did and it’s hilarious how tied up in knots you are about it.”

“As if you would not be in my stead,” Ignis huffs.

Noctis laughs. It is not a short bout, it turns into a fit, his shoulders shaking and he places both hands on Ignis’ arms, leaning the top of his head against Ignis’ forehead.

“I already did 3 years ago,” he manages to get out between breaths.

Realization dawns.

“That week after your finals.”

Ignis had attributed the unresponsiveness and apparent apathy to a slump after the pressure of Noctis’ exams. Apparently he had been way off.

Noctis finally calms down and withdraws just a bit so he can look into Ignis’ eyes again, mirth in his gaze.

“Six, I’m in love the most obvious man in the world.”

Ignis thinks that this should be the logical conclusion of the facts that were just presented, yes. But still, hearing the words said so easily and with such sweetness leaves him breathless.

“You are?”

“Specs, I can’t stand to hear you sounding so incompetent. You make me worry about the fate of the world like this.” He leans in closer again, their noses touching. “Also my back is starting to hurt so I am going to finally kiss you now.”

Ignis was probably supposed to respond verbally, but he decides being the first to close the distance between their mouths is a much better strategy.

Noctis is glad that his tactician is back to being sensible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I've written and posted with like 5 minutes to spare for the timed prompt, lol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
